Donuts and Conversation
by amatorichika
Summary: Todoroki and Shinsou have a chat.


Shinsou groaned as he dragged his feet along the sidewalk. Everything hurt and ached in his body. He had just finished another rigorous training session with Aizawa-Sensei and he just wanted to buy some donuts and go to his dorm room. As he walked into the donut shop he couldn't help but feel his mood shift for the better.

Saying Todoroki Shouto was pissed was an understatement. He just come from meeting with his father and was livid. The fact that his dad was now trying at the being a good father thing was annoying and way too late as far as he was concerned. Todoroki could feel the quiet anger seeping through his bones. As he walked back to the dorms he failed to see a certain purple haired boy walking out of a donut shop with a bag of donuts.

"Woah!" Shinsou said in surprise as someone bumped into him. He gained his balance and made sure to check the donuts were still safe. He sighed in relief and turned to glare at the perpetrator.

"Hey watch where you're going yeah?" Shinsou said in annoyance. As he looked he slowly realized who he was talking and couldn't help but groan internally. Seriously? He had to run into to one of Class A's geniuses.

Todoroki looked at the boy who seemed strangely familiar. Any other time he would've apologized and went on his way, and wondered who the boy was. Right then however he just wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy's attitude.

"You were the one in my way" Todoroki stated with slight agitation.

"I was in his way?!" Shinsou thought with indignation. He was about to retort but reminded himself of how tired he was and had a bag of delicious donuts to eat when he finally got back to the dorms.

"Look man let's just go our separate ways and never talk about this ok?" With that Shinsou turned around and started to head towards the Class 1C's dorms.

Todoroki looked at the retreating figure and started to slowly walk behind him as they were both headed to there respective dorms which were near each other. Todoroki however couldn't help but wonder who the boy was. He knew he went to UA but so did plenty of other people. So why did this particular one stand out to him?

Shinsou could hear the others footsteps but didn't pay any mind as they were both headed to similar locations. However he heard the footsteps starts to pick and rapidly close the gap between them. Shinsou turned to the boy with white and red hair and snapped "What the hell do you want?"

Todoroki blinked in surprise at the boy's harsh tone but it didn't deter him of what he was about to ask. "I just wanted to know who you are since you seem familiar." Todoroki bluntly replied.

Shinsou was taken aback by the question. The son of the now #1 hero wanted to know his name? He didn't know whether to be flattered or angry that Todoroki didn't even know his name in the first place.

"Shinsou Hitoshi" Shinsou answered. Todoroki was then flooded with memories of the boy fighting Midoriya and even remembered noticing him in the Calvary battle.

"You're the one that fought Midoriya and almost won". Todoroki said. He noticed the other boy flinch slightly and scowl deepen as he said that. "Yep that's me". Shinsou said sarcastically. "You're the one that beat him and lost to the angry blonde."

Todoroki couldn't help but smirk a little at the boy's tone. "Yep that's me". He said mocking the other boy slightly.

Shinsou couldn't help but snort at that. "If you know who I am, why are you still talking to me." Shinsou inquired. Most people save usually stoped talking to him after they realized who he was.

"Because we are conversing and that's how conversations work. Todoroki said with a straight face. "Heh, smartass". Shinsou grinning slightly. Todoroki couldn't help but warm a little at Shinsou's grin.

"So this is what is like making people happy." Todoroki thought. No wonder Midoriya and Kirishima where always so happy. As the two walked side by side to the dorms both couldn't help but notice that they didn't feel awkward walking right next to each other.

"So what had your panties in a twist earlier?" Shinsou asked breaking the comfortable silence that they were in. Shinsou noticed the boy's expression turn sour as he asked the question. He couldn't help the regret that filled him as he finished talking.

Todoroki could feel disdain fill him as Shinsou asked the question. "Daddy issues" Todoroki answered with slight annoyance. "How about you"?

"Training was a bitch today." Shinsou answered. Todoroki was about to ask about what kind of training when he and Shinsou realized they where standing in front of the Class 1C's dorm room.

Shinsou was about to go in but realized his mistake earlier and stoped himself. He instead grabbed a donut and offered it to Todoroki. Todoroki looked at him confused and said "What's this?" Shinsou sighed and said "An apology for asking about your mood that was wrong and your dad is clearly a sensitive topic." Todoroki snorted and said "You have no idea." He looked at the donut and took it.

"Thanks though." Todoroki said sincerely. "No problem." Shinsou responded. He turned around and walked to the door of the dorm. He looked back and gave Todoroki a wave and walked inside.

Todoroki watched as he went inside and then looked at the doughy treat in his hand. He took a bite and savored the taste. Todoroki then proceeded to walk back to the Class 1A dorms and while eating a donut with a barely noticeable smile on his face.


End file.
